


Family Movie Night...in Space!

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadspeed, Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Cato's first movie night with his dads.
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Family Movie Night...in Space!

Little Cato rifled through the pictures displayed on the hologram. A lot of posters of humans posing against explosions, or just with each other. 

“What are we doing exactly, dad?” Little Cato looked up from the hologram.

Avocato ran his hand through his son’s blue mane. “Gary calls it movie night. We just watch movies together, eat snacks, sleep. I've done this with him many times over, it's pretty fun."

Little Cato only hummed. Watching humans doing stupid stuff was already a daily occurence for him. Avocato passed him a blanket and dimmed the lights. 

“We don’t have all night,son. Choose one already.” Avocato said. 

“No scary movies!” Gary burst through the door holding bags of snacks and a tray of cookies. Avocato rolled his eyes at the mess Gary had already made just by barging in. He’d just have to clean the crumbs in the morning. 

Gary and Avocato joined Little Cato on the couch. They sat on either side of him. Little Cato felt the place get cozier. He settled on a movie. The title sounded cool, anyway. 

“Let’s watch this 50 Shades of Grey thing,” Little Cato’s finger hovered over the title. Gary slapped his hand away quickly.

“No! That is way too spicy for you. And me. Too many people doing stuff and _things_ in this movie. Why do I even have that movie? AVA!” 

The AI beeped in acknowledgement. 

“You asked for Earth classics. That is one of them.” 

“That is messed up, AVA! _Messed up_!” Gary pointed his finger at the ceiling. 

Little Cato scoffed.

“So? I know what sex is. Gary gave me the talk.” 

“Did he now?” Avocato said. 

Gary laughed weakly and hid behind his adopted son. Little Cato rolled his eyes and swiped his paw left to another movie. On the movie’s poster were people standing in front of a house, on a lawn littered with umbrellas and chairs. Their eyes were obscured by a strip of black. 

“This looks cool. Let’s watch this one.” He pressed play before any of his dads could object. Avocato sighed and wrapped his son with a blanket. Gary put a little bowl of cookies and popcorn in his lap and smiled at him. Little Cato was starting to feel warm and fuzzy inside. He wouldn’t mind a few more movie nights like this. Behind him he felt his dads put an arm around each other. 

“Hell yeah, protective dad hug.” Gary said. “If this movie’s spooky, we’ve got you covered.” 

“Wait, you haven’t seen this one?” Avocato replied.

“Shh! The movie’s starting!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> they were watching parasite :) good family friendly fun


End file.
